


don't ruin this on me

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Capitalism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Under late stage capitalism, miracles (even accidental ones) cost more than one man could hope to pay.
Kudos: 2
Collections: fan_flashworks





	don't ruin this on me

The number crunchers of the Company (and they have a lot of them) are going to hold not being his brother over him for the rest of his life. All of the costs his brother had accrued in preparation, all the ways he can't measure up. But he's off Earth, even if he is just a washed up has been of a jarhead.

A lucky quirk of his family's genetics, and some really shitty luck in other areas, has him off Earth. Out of the slums and smog he'd been stuck dredging his way through day after day on pills and rickety wheels and his basic service stipend.

Add to that the miracle of science that a new body (temporary, and not exactly his, but still. He's going to have legs, beautiful, functional legs), and there is no way he can pay enough to even come close to ever settling the account. They'll make him try, of course. No doubt about that. Neither foibles nor inability of earthly man could ever stop the debt collector a calling. That's life. But its not like they'd get any use out of him on Pandora by throwing him in a box.


End file.
